A Prince and His Princess
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: There is a school play in the works. Ichigo is amazingly excited when she is the princess, and the prince... Masaya! But wait, a certain jealous alien will do anything to ruin her happy ending with Masaya. So who will end up Ichigos's prince? KxI
1. Chapter 1 A Wonderful Script

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Everyone! Now, just so you know, this is a IchigoxMasaya FanFic, so dont be fooled! It may not start out as such, but I assure you, it will develope further! This is my first chapter Fic, so I'm not really sure when I'll update, I supose whenever I get time, or whenever people send me enough reveiws :) I'll appreciate them all! But please, try and be kind! I'm kinda new to this!

Disclamer: I do not own anything Tokyo Mew Mew. Dont sue Please!

**A Prince and His Princess**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

(hehe no prizes for guessing who the prince and princess are :P)

Ichigo hugged the script happily to her chest, twirling around in dizzying circles until she fell in a content heap on her pink bedspread. She sighed ecstatically. _It's so wonderful! So amazingly, fantastically, superbly wonderful! Who knew the school could be so great?_ She gazed at the coversheet of the script she held so tight, _A Prince and His Princess._ A love story between a handsome prince, and a beautiful princess who eventually find happiness in each others arms after battling adversity. She was the princess, the beautiful princess who fell in love with the prince. But not any old prince, the most handsome, dashing, kind, loving prince to be found, Masaya!

The best, and most amazing part was, that she got to kiss him! She got to kiss Masaya! The world was a absolutely perfect place, nothing, nothing in the world could bring her down from cloud nine! She twirled happily around her room, dancing with the script, daydreaming about the fantastic kiss she was certain to receive from the boy of her dreams. Kish, noticing such a happy kitten, decided to pay an unexpected visit. He crossed his legs and floated near her, purring calmly, "So cheerful kitten?"

She glanced up at him, and barely even frowned or paused before she was twirling again.

"Get lost Kish, I'm perfectly happy for a change." She hummed a song to herself.

He frowned, this wasn't the reaction he wanted, or what he usually received. He jumped to the floor, standing in her way. "Why is that?"

She stepped away lithely from him, and continued on her happy way, "School play."

He plucked the script out of her hands, and she stopped dancing long enough to demand dreamily that he hand it back. Ichigo quickly skimmed the play before tossing it back to his kitten, still not understanding her happiness. "What is my lovely kitty-cat playing in this play?"

She grinned at him, something she had never before done, "The princess."

He now understood her happiness, and was extremely hesitant to ask the question on his lips, "The prince would be?"

She stopped her dancing, and glared at him, the fire in her eyes bright as she threatened him. "Don't you dare touch Masaya!" Her voice was a hiss.

Dren's smirk returned with vengeance, she was getting mad, his favourite emotion from her. Anger was passion. "Oh, such a feisty little kitten, aren't you?"

He scowled at him, her happiness melting away in the moment.

He stood in front of her, grabbing her chin in his thumb and forefinger, holding it up to his smirking face. She was stunned still, paralysed under his searching gaze. "Well my princess, you better get practising. I can help there." His voice was teasing, but serious. She still didn't know what he was planning before he uttered the line that gave him away, making her gasp before it was shut off. "Without you I would surely die." He pressed his mouth to hers, savouring the shock he found, and the resistance. The more she struggled, the more she protested, the more she thought of him. He was slowly worming his way into her subconscious, and the stolen kisses were a treat for him alone, although surely there was some pleasure to be found from them on her part.

He pulled back with a satisfactory grin, and told her, in his usual mocking way, "I think the princess is meant to fall into his arms, not struggle. You might want to work on that kitten, for next time we practise." With that he teleported out of her room, leaving her yelling into the air.

"There is no next time!" Ichigo shouted fruitlessly at her empty room, he had gone, and with him, taken her happiness the moments before.

She flopped angrily on her bed, pushing her head into her pillow and silently cursing the alien that found it so amusing to mock her and steal kisses. How humiliating was it the only boy she had ever kissed was not even human! She moaned into her pillow, his taunting face popping up in her thoughts while she moped.

Kish stood in mid-air, floating easily outside her window, watching her display of frustration.

"I'm glad you're thinking of me kitten. Practise well my princess." He blew her a kiss, and with a chuckle, he teleported away, leaving his kitten to her wallowing.

* * *

**So there you go, the end of my very first chapter! If you have any ideas, or any comments, or whatever you would like to say to me about this fic, just hit that slightly green button at the bottom that says REVIEW! If I get 5 reveiws you five people get chocolate!!!!! (**the imaginary kind :P) **Thanks guys for reading, and the sooner I get reveiws, the sooner the next chapter will be up! :D**

**Later readers, from the Brown-eyed Wolf.**

***Random howling for effect***


	2. Chapter 2 Long Awaited Kiss

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey guys! I was just really into this fanfic and couldn't stop typing, so I've finished the second chapter! I'm on holidays at the moment, so plenty of time for typing. :)Thanks for the reviews, and I hope that this chapter is up to scratch! I am a little worried I might be rushing through my chapters, as in not putting enough detail, or rushing through the time, so if that's the case, please let me know. Any spelling or grammatical errors you find would be appreciated (although there is probably a lot, sorry). By the way, Thank you to: Rizu Neko-Chan, 26, and Fireflies Glow!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Chapter 2 – Long Awaited Kiss**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

The next morning Ichigo was in a much happier mood, the previous afternoon not quite forgotten, but pushed to the recesses of her mind, at the foreground, the imminent kiss with Masaya today! They were rehearsing afterschool in the gym, practising the very part she looked forward to the most. She whistled happily as she ate her breakfast, and sung as she walked to school. Her bouncing bubbly mood was back with vengeance, and she was determined that it would stay that way. Unconsciously the tune that was replaying over and over in her head had the lyrics, _I get to kiss Masaya today!_ They were repeated again, and again, and again, and again. But there was always time for one more repeated verse in Ichigo's mind.

She floated into the classroom, and sat down dreamily in her seat, not even noticing the object of her fantasies was beside her.

"Ichigo? Hey, you in there?" Masaya asked her, waving a hand in front of her face.

She looked his way, and felt a deep blush move fast up her cheeks. "Oh! Hey Masaya! Sorry, you know, just a little sleepy." The words tumbled out of her mouth at an increasing pace as her embarrassment grew.

He smiled kindly at her, not seeming to mind her flustered appearance, "It's ok. So, we have the play this afternoon, don't we?"

She nodded, blushing again, and not trusting her mouth to form appropriate sentences.

"Let's try our best." He said, smiling so beautifully she could bear to look away.

"Yes," she agreed dreamingly as she looked into his eyes, "Our best."

Class was moving at a snail like pace that day, refusing to move forward, and always seeming to be paused. Whoever said it was impossible to pause time hadn't been at school that day as Ichigo waited for the clock to move its minute hand. Nothing, the second hand barely even moved! They say a watch pot never boils, well the same applies to clocks, as she found out, a watch clock never ticks. Her friends were a little confused why she was so impatient, and never stopped staring with a look of despair at the clock.

"Ichigo. . . are you ok?"

Without prying her eyes away from the frustrating machine on the wall she answered, "I'm fine, just fine."

"Then why are you staring at a clock? People are kind of watching."

Reluctantly she pulled her head away, and turned it slowly around the classroom, realising with dread that they were all staring at her, the teacher too. She sunk back into her seat, and looked forward for the rest of the lesson, not daring to move an inch. _You think I'd be used to embarrassment, but at least Masaya isn't in this class._

She strolled around at lunch, reading her script, trying to commit the words to memory, but it was a little difficult, all she could think of was that kiss, and as soon as she did her stomach would flip. _Ichigo, get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded, _Learn you lines first!_ She kept re-reading the lines for the day, mumbling them to herself repeatedly under her breath. Finally the final bell sounded and she rushed off to the gym, not really prepared for the kiss, but her nerves would settle, eventually, maybe.

She ran right into Masaya as she rushed on her way, quite literally, and would have certainly fallen right on her backside if he hadn't caught her. Masaya shifted his stance and caught Ichigo with a hand behind her back. If an observer walked by it would have seemed that they were dancing.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, I. . . Thank you." She got out eventually, smiling at her rescuer, her prince.

"You're ok?" He asked, concern still in his eyes.

She nodded and he straightened her up, walking into the 'theatre' with her.

The others in the play were also practising, learning the lines that they had gotten assigned. Ichigo glanced down at the script in her hands, re-reading it for the umpteenth time.

**The Prince and His Princess **

**Page 10**

**Prince: Why will you not love me? Why can't you love me?**

**Princess: I, I have another. Please, try to understand.**

**Prince: Another?**

**Princess: Ye. . . Yes.**

**Prince: Does he love you like I do, will he get down on his knees and pledge himself to you?**

**Princess: I. . . I just. . . I must go. (Turn to leave)**

**Prince: Stay, for without you I will surely die.**

Ichigo stopped reading, for whenever she reached that part, Kish popped up into her mind, mocking her as she relived the kiss he had given. She could not think of Kish during this long awaited moment, she wanted to only think of Masaya, but it was almost impossible to forget those golden eyes that were always locked on hers. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself uselessly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Masaya, "Are you ready Ichigo?"

She looked up, into his eyes, and nodded. She was ready, and Kish couldn't stop her, not this time.

The practise started at the start of that page, she was seated on a stone bench, Masaya walking around in front of her, commanding her undivided attention.

He started strong, the emotion in his voice as real as she had ever heard it. "Why will you not love me? Why can't you love me?"

She was taken aback by the emotion in his voice, and answered with her line, almost on the verge of tears for she was immediately sucked into the play, into the emotions. "I. . . I have another." She glanced away from his face, not wanting to see the sadness there, whether faked or real, it was heartbreaking. "Please, try to understand."

His voice sounded hollow. "Another?"

She bit her lip, realising now that she hadn't anticipated how real this would all feel. "Ye. . . Yes."

This was when Masaya kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand in his and she felt a hot blush creep up her cheeks as his gaze was unswervingly focused on hers. "Does he love you like I do? Will he get down on his knees and pledge himself to you?" His voice was on the verge of anger.

Ichigo did not need to act to know that she needed to leave his gaze, before she would break down in the middle of rehearsal, "I. . . I just. . . I must go." She pulled her hand loose and stood up, turning to leave, and expecting the hand on her shoulder, restraining her.

"Stay, for. . . without you I will surely die." It was not Masaya's voice she heard, but Kish's. Loud and clear in her mind. Masaya turned her towards him, and slowly leaned in, moving into the kiss she had been dreaming about, inching closer and closer every second. _This is it. He's going to kiss me. It's not going to be like Kish's, no, this is what I've been waiting for. _She tilted her head to accept the kiss, her heart thumping erratically in anticipation.

What she didn't expect was the loud yell of, "Cut!" to ring though the gym, stopping Masaya in his tracks. She silently fumed, _What?! They had to yell cut just then?! Why??? Two more seconds! _

A mischievous Kish laughed from his floating seat above the actors, as he saw her face drop as she looked around to find out why the director yelled cut at that precise time. _She hasn't seen the small fire yet I suppose. Too bad little kitten, your kiss with Romeo was cut short. Such a same. _Kish smirked evilly as he teleported away, satisfied with the havoc he had caused, and looking forward to another visit to Ichigo's this afternoon. _She would be quite angry I suspect, excellent._

* * *

******Yeah! Second chapter up! :D Any reviews welcome and are much appreciated! Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any idea's you would like to share feel free to tell me :)**Later readers, from the Brown-eyed Wolf

***Random howling again because it adds a cool effect and I think its going to now be my trademark :P***


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck In My Mind

AUTHORS NOTE: Back again! Been a few days but I haven't been on the computer, so I started typing when I got home. Third chapter! It's probably a bit longer than the rest, but I felt in a kind of mushy mood, so sorry if it's just fluff for most of this chapter. Thank you for all the awesome people that reviewed and gave me feedback and ideas! If anyone has any idea's concerning Kish and his plan, please tell me, because it's in the hazy stage at the moment. :D Once again, thank you, and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters!

**Chapter 3 - Stuck In My Head**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

Ichigo walked home, clenching the script in her fist, and disappointed that her first real kiss was ruined because of a fire. _How on earth did a fire start in the middle of the gym anyway? It doesn't make sense._ She tried to get rid of the bitterness she felt, and told herself that the kiss would have to come sooner or later, hopefully sooner. That cheered her up to a certain degree, and she wasn't totally depressed when she walked into her home. She had to dump her back and books, and then walk down to the cafe, she was working today. Although she wasn't in the mood to face Ryou, the money was enticing. She opened her bedroom door and placed her bag on the chair beside her desk, and the script that was a little crumpled, on her bed.

Ichigo shrieked when she turned around because she was faced with golden eyes right near her face.

"Kish!" She stumbled back, taking deep breaths to get over the fright. "What are you _doing_?"

He laughed pleasantly at her shocked appearance, "Just thought I'd visit my favourite kitten. How's the practising?" His smirk was more prominent than usual.

"Just leave me alone, I need to go." She headed for the door, but her path was once again obstructed by the alien, he was leaning casually on her bedroom door, looking as relaxed as can be.

"Oh I don't think so kitty-cat. We haven't rehearsed yet." The evil glint in his eye was too bright for him to be just teasing her, and she knew that. She wouldn't be escaping anytime soon, and she cursed the alien under her breath, silently fuming again that she would be made late to work.

She stood there, glaring at him with annoyance and frustration which only seemed to make him smirk all the more. Neither uttered another word, and Ichigo's chest tightened as her imagination ran wild with pictures of what Kish would force upon her, the pendant, that was forever with her, radiated in her pocket, a comfort when faced with Kish. Although she felt safe when transformed, sometimes it was simply quicker to subject herself to his perverted kisses and teasing. However that didn't mean she didn't long to teach him a lesson extremely often, some pay-back for her torture. She resented the fact that simply the idea of kissing Masaya had her mind conjuring up images of the alien presented before her, of his lips on hers.

She shook her head in an unsuccessful attempt to rid her mind of the infuriating images, trying to focus, but it was useless, as she had feared. He had penetrated her mind now, sneaking under her strong defences and festering and growing in the centre of her thoughts.

She broke the long silence in which Kish's uncomfortable gaze was focused on her. "I have work so leave." She pointed out the window. "Now."

This set him grinning again, "You want me to leave so soon?" He faked sadness, "I'll start to think you don't like me kitten. I might just have to convince you otherwise." This frightened Ichigo, and her heart pounded in her chest.

He closed the distance between them in a few strides until he stood over her. His hands rose fluidly from his sides as he cradled Ichigo's face gently, carefully, like she might break at any moment. Ichigo stood remarkably still, avoiding his eyes, and trying desperately to calm down. _It will be over in moments and I can leave._ But really it wasn't what Kish was going to do that had her scared, it was the aftermath that she would receive. After he was long gone, and she was alone with her thoughts, the certainty that his face and voice is what she would relive, what she wouldn't be able to remove from her mind. That was what she feared most of all.

Her body went rigidly still as his lips came down on hers, and she dreaded when he would leave, because that's when it would start. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stayed deathly still, which was increasingly difficult as Kish took advantage of her passive resistance. His hand weaved through her hair, and his body pressed to hers. It was when his mouth forced Ichigo's own open that she could not just try to ignore him. She reacted, and her hands pushed on his chest hard as her mouth ripped away from his. She gulped down air as she moved as far away from him as she could in the small cramped room.

"Get. . . Get out." She said, her voice soft from the need for oxygen.

Kish was more elated that she had ever seen him. "Certainly kitten, I got what I came for. Perfect acting also," he winked, "I almost couldn't tell you enjoyed it, almost."

She let out an angry huff of air, "What do you mean I enjoyed it?!"

He just smirked with that evil glint of his, "Goodbye for now kitten, keep on practising. You are meant to love me, remember."

She was unable to form a sentence before he disappeared before her, leaving her staring around her room blankly. Ichigo checked the clock and sprinted out the door in shock, she was already ten minutes late. _Damn Kish! _She cursed silently as she ran, running as much to the cafe as she was away from her thoughts.

* * *

Another rehearsal was on the following morning, and Ichigo was determined not to be late for that, she had already received a scolding from Ryou when she walked into the cafe yesterday, and she didn't feel in any kind of mood for another. She arose early, dazedly dressing in her uniform, and gazing out at the early morn. It was beautiful, she must admit, the small beads of dew hung on the leaves in glistening beauty. She sighed, heading to school when there was still a slight chill on the air, making her wrap her arms around herself as she walked briskly. She was still not quite awake, and her mind drifted along with the chilling wind, coming to rest on the person she did not want to think about, Kish.

_Why can't I get him out of my head? Has she done something to me? _Ichigo wondered angrily, because she was in no way possibly considering any other option that might lead to thoughts of her even remotely _liking_ Kish. _He did something, I'm sure of it._

The gym was empty when she arrived, well she thought it was. Kish was actually hovering overhead, happy with the mayhem which would most certainly unveil in the rehearsal today. A remarkably brilliant, yet deceptively simple plan had been sown the moment he had seen the script in his kitten's hands. It was also the reason he ventured in her room those frequent times, and stole her script in the dead of night when she was surely asleep. Masaya, that weak little human, would not be Ichigo's prince, not while he had a breath left. It was simply a picture of taking Masaya out of action, to easy for words. Of course Kish had forbade himself from killing him, he knew Ichigo would not perform while he was dead, or even grievously maimed, so he had to work with the constraints of miner injury. Something slightly harder to manipulate.

He heard the moment Ichigo entered, and was incredibly tempted to go down to her, but he restrained himself, she mustn't know it was his doing for the second part of his plan to succeed without complications. He was immensely satisfied that he did not interrupt her, for hearing her grievance that had her troubled that morning proved gratifying.

She was talking to herself, venting, about him. "What did he do to me? I never thought about him this much before, and now he's all I can think about. Oh, that infuriating Kish!"

With a happy smirk he settled down in the beams above the gymnasium to watch the show, and would it be a show that day.

* * *

**Chapter Finished! Wooooh! :D Starting Chapter 4 straight away! :) Hope you liked that one, and if you have any suggestions, my ears are open, or actually my eyes, but you know what I mean. :P **

**Later readers! **

**From the Brown-eyed Wolf**

***HOWLING because its my thing***** (I'm trademarking it in my mind because I can :D )**


	4. Chapter 4 Mishap and Mayhem

AUTHORS NOTE:The time has come again for a New Chapter! :D Excited? I hope so! Keeping this short, but thank you for the reviews! So wonderful to hear that people like it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMM... Nor will I ever..**

**Chapter 4 - Mishaps and Mayhem**

By The Brown Eyed Wolf

Ichigo was up on the stage, staring hopelessly at the script in her hands. She just couldn't remember the line, and it was causing her all sorts of grief. The sympathetic looks that Masaya gave her were not helping, only making her feel more inadequate. Taking a deep breath she walked forward, waiting for the line that would cue hers. Masaya took his position, and walked forward to start the rehearsal, however he was stopped in his tracks. Not by anyone calling to him, or simply by pausing, something more catastrophic occurred. The floor board collapsed underneath his feet, and Masaya fell though the stage to the hard rock floor underneath, the crack from the floorboards was deafening.

A wild scream echoed though the gym as Ichigo ran to him. "Masaya! Are you ok?!" Her voice was high pitched with worry, as her hands fumbled around for something to do.

Masaya, ever calm, just laughed, "What horrible luck. I'm perfectly fine, Ichigo." He smiled kindly at her, trying to ease her worry.

"You. . . your sure?" She said, slumping relieved to the ground, her hands swayed at her sides, and she breathed a sigh. _He's alright._

"Yes, I am." He heaved himself awkwardly out of the hole, and stood up brushing his clothes from the dust that had gathered because of the fall. "Now, shall we practice?"

Ichigo's face lit up as he offered her his hand, and she took it gratefully, immensely relieved he was OK.

Above Kish growled unimpressively, that fall was mean to hurt Masaya, not fatally of course, but something. It appeared that he was perfectly fine though, but never matter, that was not the only trap that the perturbed alien had laid. Although Masaya was Kish's primary target, it didn't hurt to have a bit of fun, and that is what Kish had that day.

Props fell through, the actors using them would come tumbling to the ground if they were ever leant upon, they were unhurt, but mystified, and causing trouble for the prop designers. The sets mysteriously were ruined repeatedly, causing many a headache with the staff and director. Once, though Kish was going out on a cruel limb, he cut one of the lines holding the lighting up, and the lights swung hazily amidst the actors, as they dived out of the way. Ichigo was nowhere near there although, as Kish confirmed before he cut.

"Is everyone ok?!" The director yelled up to the students, his voice strained from the fright.

A muffled chorus of "Yes," was received, and he sighed, taking his seat. _What strange events, if anything happens to the actors, especially Ichigo and Masaya, it will be horrible. Let's pray that doesn't happen._

Kish lazed in the ceiling, watching with a grin at the mess he had created. Masaya hadn't been hurt, but there would be time later for that, for now, he just contented himself at gazing at his kitten. She really was one of the most beautiful humans he had ever encountered. Tilting his head slightly he saw the way her face lit up when she smiled, when she looked at, ugh, _Masaya._Even in his thoughts Masaya was a disgusting word, and definitely not good enough for Ichigo. Kish had long since given up trying to get her out of his mind, for he found it impossible. She clouded his thoughts night and day, ever-present in her daunting beauty, and unparalleled kindness. It was useless trying to concentrate on anything else, as impossible as making a fish walk on dry land, utterly foolish to even attempt.

_Ichigo._ The word rolled around his mouth, and he grinned pleasantly at how it tasted from his lips. It mattered not to him that he was an alien, and that she was a human, he had already faced months of torture that he had put himself though, trying to convince himself that he did not _care _for her. Rather he tried to imagine he just enjoyed playing with her, a mere amusement in his life that relieved him from the stress that his planet had placed upon him. He had faced the fact that it was more than that, that the longing to see her, to hold her in his arms and kiss her, was more than pure amusement. That fact had somehow given him growing confidence, and although at the moment Ichigo was unfavourable to his advances, she wouldn't be for long. He had a plan, and she would fall in love with him, he wouldn't stop until she did. The determination that radiated from him was almost a tangible thing, able to be touched and held in the palm of one's hand. Kish was a man, or perhaps more accurately, an alien on a mission, not for his planet, but for the girl he loved.

Ichigo was disheartened when she left rehearsal, and waving weakly to the other students she made her way slowly to a park bench where she could relax; it had been a tiring and confusing morning. _So many accidents, how can they all happen at once?_ She wondered idly as she surveyed her surroundings. The soft breeze was wonderful on her face, rustling her hair and seeming to murmur to her quietly. It was so quiet she but she was certain she heard it whisper, "Keep practicing my kitten."

She sat up fast, glancing around her, startled by the whisper. _Was that Kish, or just my imagination? _Her eyes took in the park for a few moments, until she got up slowly, shaking her head to herself. Surely it was simply her mind playing tricks, Kish was not one to be near and not show himself. _No,_ she concluded, _It's just me. Why won't he leave my head for a moment of peace? His eyes in my mind are so discontenting; he sees much more than he lets me know. What other secrets is he keeping? _She left the park, pondering over Kish and his motives, leaving the very person she was thinking about sitting in the tree above the bench where she had been moments before. He said quietly, more to himself than anyone, "Just wait kitten, you will realize soon enough. Just you wait."

* * *

**If you have any idea's that you would like to suggest, as always, feel free to do so! Always happy for more! At the moment chapter 5 is almost finished... so look forward to that soon readers!**

**On that note, as always, from the Brown-eyed Wolf!**

***RANDOM HOWLING!***


	5. Chapter 5 Practice Practice Practice

**A/N: Hello Again Faithful Readers! :D Next Chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it, and any comments please feel free to tell me! Keeping my authors note short! But a HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed! :D On to the chapter! A longer one than usual!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. **

**Chapter 5 - Practice, Practice, Practice**

**By Brown-eyed Wolf**

_Damn that alien!_ Ichigo thought, mentally exhausted at the battering she was receiving in her mind, images of his tormenting face flashing over and over again. Her heart would quicken, and her cheeks would flush. _This is insane, ridiculous, and utterly confusing! What has happened to me?_ She shrieked mentally. _He never clouded my mind like this, never before. _Ichigo walked home, her head hung low and her hands clenching repeatedly into tight fists, trying to relieve her immense frustration.

_The only time I think like this, that I get so anxious and excited is when I think of Masaya. _Ichigo admitted silently. _That would mean . . . _An image of Kish flittered into her already crowded mind. His persistent smirk, and his carefree manner. He really was very handsome, and clever, and. . . _No! This is not happening! It will NOT admit to liking that... that... pervert! _

She started to run home, her breath coming in ragged chunks after ten minutes of solid sprinting, sweat beaded on her forehead. Unsure why she was running as fast as she was, it didn't stop her from pushing further. The ground was uneven over which she ran, and it was pure luck that she lasted as long as she did before tripping. Her foot caught, and she hastily flung her arms up to protect her face and eyes, waiting for the hard collision with the unforgivable ground and the pain that would surely follow. Surprisingly. . . none came. _What?_ She asked herself, becoming slightly more aware again.

Strong, sure hands had her, lifted her upright, and held her tightly to them. _Someone caught me?_ She asked herself, her mind still very dazed and disorientated. Ichigo blinked a few times, the bright afternoon sun stinging her eyes as they became accustomed. The face of her rescuer appeared very slowly, and it took her a moment to realise she was not day dreaming again, this was the real thing this time, Kish. She sucked in a gasp, but didn't move; entirely in too much shock.

"You better watch you step kitten." Kish said with a grin and a bright glint in his golden eyes, "You don't want hurt yourself before the play, now do you?"

His arms were still wrapped too tight around her, and his face was too close for comfort. Erratically and irrationally her heart caught in her throat, and she turned her head down to the hard, dry ground. Trying pitifully to escape his clutches she pushed against him with her hands. All she wanted was to reach her home, where she could lay in her bed and cry because everything was so confusing and so maddening.

"Kitten?" Kish asked, confused at her half-hearted struggle and reluctance to respond to his taunts.

Ichigo didn't reply and continued to struggle weakly, not meeting his eyes, or acknowledging him in any other way. Tears were prickling at the sides of her eyes for reasons unknown to her, and she hadn't the energy to stop them. She cried, still in the arms of Kish. The alien that was, in more aspects than one, her enemy.

Kish's grin faded, and he leaned down to get a look at her face. With the confirmation that she was indeed crying, and she had given up all attempts to struggle, he teleported her to her home. She was tucked neatly into his chest, her hands clutching his shirt as sobs escaped from her mouth. As they arrived into her room he released her from his protective arms, letting the sobbing Mew sit on her bed; her head in her hands.

This was not what he had expected. He had been expecting a struggle, a fight, maybe and exchange of words, but not this. His kitten was reduced to tears, all shame gone as she cried in front of him. _What should I do now?_ He wondered, watching Ichigo's shaking body. Once upon a time he might have enjoyed her pain, relished that he was the one causing it, but that was no longer the case. Her tears held no comfort for him anymore. _Should I leave her here alone?_ The answer was surprisingly strong in his mind. _No, I'll stay, until she calms down. She will be back to normal soon enough._

He waited, and an half an hour passed with little change. She had curled up on her bed, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest, and sobbed. It was hard to ignore how her despair hurt him, but he stayed still, not moving, and waited very patiently. Eventually she did calm down, and wiped her eyes grudgingly, as if she was disgusted she was crying. Without a word she got up off her bed, and left the room at a hurried pace. Kish would have followed her had he not heard water running from a tap, she was in the bathroom. When she came back, although her face was slightly red from the crying, a solid resolve had formed once again in her eyes. Ichigo was back.

Kish floated from his sitting position by the wall, and went over to her, grinning once again, but softly. She glared up at him. That was what he had been waiting for. It was fine to have a normal love struck teenager in your grasp to manipulate to your liking, but it was almost too easy. Ichigo's determination was ever-present, and that was what Kish relished. The chase was the exciting part, not the kill, metaphorically of course.

"I see you are back to yourself again, kitten." Kish commented, gazing at her happily.

"Yes," she said, her voice strong, "I am."

He pulled her chin up like he always did, and lowered his mouth to hers slowly. He found no resistance, as he had once before. No, she wasn't kissing him back, but she wasn't pulling away either. She knew what was coming, and she was. . . waiting? That provided more of an annoyance to the alien than anything and the kiss, although he enjoyed it, was short lived. His curiosity got the better of him. Pulling back he stared into her deep brown eyes, asking questions with his own golden orbs.

Ichigo plucked her chin from his gentle hand, and walked over to her bed. Once there she bent and picked up the script. It was stained in tears. "You have been stealing this." She stated; it wasn't a question.

He tilted his head, and nodded in a jerky motion.

"Well then," she said, walking back over to him, and almost smiling as she pushed the script into his hands, "Show me how well you can act."

Ichigo's strong exterior was hiding a still sobbing heart. She was still upset, and still confused, but if he was going to be a constant annoyance and reminder of her swirling thoughts, she may as well unsettle Kish also. It worked surprisingly well, and she knew she had caught him totally off guard.

"I. . . you. . . what?" He inquired shocked.

"You heard me, now page 5. I'm having trouble with that part." She sat on her bed and watched as he flicked the pages hesitantly, and glanced at the script. Her hastily thought of plan was working well, and she was going to get some practice out of it. Of course, Kish, the one whom was making her heart beat uncomfortably lately, was not the ideal practicing partner, but he knew the script at least, she was certain of that fact. Why else would he steal her script if not to read it?

"What character?" He asked, still extremely confused at her new attitude.

She answered his question with a question, "What character have you been practicing?" It was a pure bluff, she had no clue if he was practicing the prince or not, he could have simply been reading it through, but her bluff paid off.

He nodded, and set the script down, recalling the first few lines fluidly and with emotion that was acted with such conviction it was almost impossible to not believe them. She had never seen him or heard him move and talk like that before. It was enchanting to watch. Soon enough she had to get up and play her part, which, as she had thought, was a little shaky. Her lines were so unfamiliar to her, but she needed to memorise them. An unexpected plus to the exercise of practicing with Kish was that her heart speed up as much as if she was with Masaya, and she was getting used to the feeling. Kish was also very patient when she forgot her lines, and waited for her to remember silently; which she eventually did each time.

By the end of an hour page five was a strong point of Ichigo's, and she felt confident that she knew those particular lines backwards and forwards. Not only that but they had started from the very beginning again, and Ichigo knew every page as well as she ever would up to page 10. She made sure she stopped Kish before he got carried away, as he often tried to. Close to the end of the hour they reached page ten. Kish really put everything he had into this page, each time. She could honestly weep it felt so real.

"Why will you not love me?" He asked her, his eyes clouding with despair as he cupped her chin in a hand and looked at her as if no one else existed in the world, "Why _can't _you love me?"

Ichigo looked away, escaping those eyes for fear she would break to early as she had done a few times, "I. . . I have another." Her voice shook as tears prickled at her eyes, "Please, try to understand."

Kish's voice was hollow, dead, "Another?" His hand dropped away from Ichigo's face silently and swayed lifeless at his side. The look on his face was more than despair, it was heartbreak, and it seemed to suck the very life out of his body.

She bit back sobs as she recited her line, "Ye. . . yes." She was meant to be crying in the line of course, but she never thought it would seem this real. Ichigo felt as if she was breaking herself, seeming to put Kish though this.

He fell to his knees at her feet, grabbing her hand in his own and clutched it desperately, pulling her down a little with it, so she stared him right in the eyes. "Does he love you like I do?" His voice was demanding and at the same time heartbreaking, Ichigo could not stand such a depressing combination. His voice became quieter and more serious, "Will he get down on his knees and pledge himself to you?" His own eyes were strong, and as loving as she had seen from anyone.

She was openly crying now, weeping as she often did in the last hour when he talked to her with such emotion. She sobbed through her lines as she was meant to, "I. . . I just. . . I must go." Snatching her hand away hastily she turned to the door, trying to stop her tears. She hated that she was crying so much, but at least now she had an excuse to cry in front of him. It was entirely too real for her liking.

He caught her wrist and pulled her gently back to him with a minimal amount of coaxing, to his welcoming chest. He whispered in her ear as he held her to him securely. His voice was desperate and pleading, as if he believed with his very soul in what he was saying. "Stay, for without you I will surely die." He didn't leave character as he lent down to her, meaning to kiss her, his character trying to coax her to stay with him. But she turned her head away as was not in the script and wiped her tears. He only caught her cheek in the kiss and gently pulled back. He sighed and rested his head on hers as she hung on to him, he was disappointed again.

"That's enough," she said in a horse whisper, still sobbing quietly and trying desperately to control herself. He pulled his head back, his arms still around her, and looked her in the face. "Those lines," she said with a half-hearted smile, "Always make me cry." She pulled away from Kish and slowly made her way to her bed, and sat down heavily.

"Remind you of something kitten?" Kish inquired, cocking his head to the side, wondering if she realised.

She looked up at him, confused, "What?"

He shrugged and leaned against the wall and didn't answer. _She'll figure it out. Eventually._ "You are getting much better, no line slip-ups that time."

"Who knew you'd be a good person to practice with?" She asked him, smiling slightly. Certainly not her, never would she have considered him a worthy practice partner, but she was most certainly wrong. Not only was Kish a match for Masaya in the emotion he put into the play, but he was making her learn to control her heart, to settle herself down. "It's been an hour you know." She said, glancing at the clock and surprising herself at the time. "Er. . .Thank you. I think it really helped me; the practice."

He just grinned, "Good, and do I get a reward for my valuable services?" He walked over to the pink bed, crouching down in front of her so his face was level with hers, and only centimetres away. "Like that kiss you kept denying me?" He knew better than to oppose her when she told him enough when they were practicing. The longer she was pleased with him, the longer she openly ran to his arms without delay when the scene called for it, and even without. When she cried, Ichigo seemed to prefere crying into his chest than anything else.

Kish wasn't sure if she would give him a kiss simply because he helped her. But it didn't matter to him; he could always steal a kiss as before. He raised one of his hands and slid it to the side of her neck, using his thumb to hold her chin up. Ichigo's pulse was slowly increasing, and he smiled at that, waiting to see what she would say.

Ichigo sat on her bed, faced with the alien that had helped her enormously. That had resisted the temptation, that she knew bothered him, for many many scenes. The emotion she had gotten from him was so real, so amazing. _He really had behaved well. . . but he's still the same as he was. Still. . . do I owe him? Just this once?_

* * *

**Sneaky finish, huh? This is where I want some idea's from you, my readers. Should Ichigo repay Kish? Does he deserve it? What do you think? I'm balancing on the edge at the moment, and could turn her feelings either way, so help me decide if you can! Thank you! Reviews truely do make me happy, so please review.**

***Random howling***

**As always, from the Brown-eyed Wolf! Have a great day/night (depending on when you are reading) people!**


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions Decisions

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it has been sooooo long since I updated, and I'm terribly sorry for that, I had every intention of continuing this story, but the inspiration was lost, and the plot line, out of control, im afraid. I've had this chaper in the works for awhile now, and I'm still unsure If it should fit into the story. Please readers, tell me whether you like it, whether it is in the right direction, for if it is not, I will re-write something else, that will go in a direction that pleases. **

**I need you help :) Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**And a great big thank you to all those who reviewed! =) I knew i couldn't leave you hanging like this.**

**So heres the chapter, whether it is what you want or not, let me know. Hopefully you will enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, YADDA YADDA YADD!

**Chapter 6 - Decisions, Decisions**

**By Brown-eyed Wolf**

Her heart raced as her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, _Yes, no, yes, maybe, I don't know!_ She was utterly and amazingly confused as to what she should do, and the arguments in her head were very evenly matched. On one hand: _He has been at this for a long time, with his perverted stalking and trickery. Why should I give him the very thing he has stolen from me countless times? It would be like handing money over to a thief. _But on the other hand: _Kish was very patient today, and didn't press me any further than a true gentleman would. He was an enormous help, and that shouldn't go unpaid. _

Kish's eyes were riveted on her, watching Ichigo's porcelain face tense up in concentration. He could almost see the gears turning inside her head, and that was why he had not grown impatient yet. Kish thought today might possibly be the day that she gave him a kiss, of her own free will. Although the stolen kisses were very enjoyable to the alien, they would pale in comparison to the utter delight he would receive should Ichigo kiss him. Her heart rate was spiking even further as she let her mind think through the suggestion.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kish, she breathed a big breath, and looked him directly in the eye, obviously she had made a decision.

"Kish. . ." She started, looking into his eyes as if to judge any deceit hidden within them, "This is a one time thing, ok?" Her voice was shaky with nerves, and her hands shook just slightly in her lap.

_Why does she look so worried? _Kish asked himself. _It's not like I haven't kissed her before. We aren't exactly strangers to this. Then why is she so worried? _It hit him fast, and hard, like someone had just tossed a stone towards his head and it struck its target directly. _She hasn't kissed anyone on purpose before. . ._

"Kitten," he said, his usual mocking tone now totally gone, replaced with a softer one. "Is this your . . . first real kiss?"

She blushed crimson and averted her eyes. By that simple movement he knew he had hit the mark, touched a nerve. "I. . . why would you . . . how do . . ." She stammered, trying to collect her thoughts.

He regretted asking, for she was more nervous than before, but he had confirmed that he would be her _real_ first kiss, that he would always be remembered by her for that. It made him smile at the thought. Suddenly he had an urge to calm her down. "Shush kitten, don't worry. I'll make it easy, no need to be nervous." He smirked a little, knowing she would forget her nervousness if she were just a little angry.

She glared at him, "I am _not_ nervous." She declared hotly, "Why would I be? You assault me consistently like this! It's not new to me!" Deliberately she laced acid into her tone, trying to use bravado to cover her growing fear.

"Then kitty-cat," Kish said, egging her on, "Show me that I'm wrong. . . if you can." His eyes were alight with hope, and his mouth curved up into a smile, waiting.

She swallowed her pride and let her anger cover her fear of the unknown, leaning forward to Kish. She took a deep breath, not knowing what to think, and went to kiss him. His lips were only inches away, full and enticing, and she cursed herself that she allowed thoughts such as that to enter her mind, she shouldn't think like that. Steadily he was coming closer, and she could imagine the feel of his lips, her heart raced excitedly in her chest, and with a final acknowledgement she said to herself, _I will remember this_. Now he's only hairs breathe away, almost touching, almost. . .

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ichigo? What are you doing? Dinner's ready!" Sakura, Ichigo's mother called into her daughter's room with an impatient tone.

_Now?! Dinner's ready now?! Whyyyyyyyy???_

Ichigo paused and scrunched her eyes up in despair. The timing was extremely off, and awful! But maybe, maybe fate was intervening. Maybe she wasn't meant to kiss Kish at all. Just maybe. Ichigo turned her head from the alien's very handsome face and turned to the door, glaring at it just a little.

"Just practicing my lines mum! I'll be down soon!"

"Ok then, hurry though Ichigo." With that footsteps could be heard moving away and down the stairs, leaving her alone, for the moment at least.

Without looking at him she said in voice she hoped sounded nonchalant, "I have to go, thank you again Kisshu." She started to rise, and leave, but he held her back, obviously not happy with her decision.

"Hold it kitten, you still owe me something." He pulled her back softly and planted a small kiss on her lips, making it deliberately brief, but soft and gentle. His lips brushed hers, his mouth parted slightly as his tongue skimmed her bottom lip. Hopefully if he wasn't as upfront and imposing as usual she wouldn't be so hesitant. He was correct, and she didn't oppose him, nor did she stand as a statue. Ichigo allowed herself some happiness for the duration of the brief kiss, letting her hands slip up to rest on his shoulders as she kissed him back timidly, her mouth moving with his. Surprisingly, it was Kish who broke the kiss.

With a grin that showed the magnitude of his infinite happiness and a nod, he bid his kitten adieu.

"Thank you kitten, I'll see you later."

She was just about to ask him to stay, even if it was against her better reasoning, but he disappeared before her eyes, and her shoulders drooped at the realisation. He was gone, and she felt saddened because of it. That wasn't right, she shouldn't feel like that. _What is going on with me lately? Why is everything so confusing?_ She trudged down to dinner, feeling her grim mood radiate throughout her, and she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Ichigo?" Her mother queried, noticing Ichigo's depressed appearance, "What's wrong?"

_I can't tell her the truth. That an alien stalker was in my room to practice the play with me and when he left I didn't want him to, although I _don't_ like him. Yeah, that'll go over well. _

She lied instead, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Her mother didn't pry, which was a miracle by itself, but she kept her knowing eyes on her daughter, as if she could tell what she was thinking. It was unnerving.

Kisshu teleported back to his ship, and into his dark room. He couldn't control his emotions as he floated around the room in a bubble of immense happiness. _I was her first kiss, me. Not Masaya! Me! _His grin was wider than ever, and he took his time reliving the moment over in his head. It was every bit as great as he imagined. The memory was made sweeter by the fact that he had completed the proverbial chase; she didn't give in automatically, but kept her feisty attitude, something which he loved about her.

With that kiss he was just that step closer to making her realise she loved him too. _Only a few more days, just a few more, and my plan will be complete. _With that comforting thought he turned to the copy of the script on his bedside table that he had copied. _Let's just see what I'm in for after page 10, shall we. _

A Prince and His Princess Page 11

Prince: [Stops kiss] Stay.

Princess: No, I can't. Just leave me be! I'm sorry. [Exits Princess]

Prince: I can't give up, ever. I need her, I need my princess. [Exit Prince]

[In Princesses room, she weeps on her bed when a knock interrupts her. It is the young gentleman that she refused the Prince for, he was her childhood friend, and now her love. Named Akihito]

Akihito: Princess, princess, are you alright? I saw you running up here. Please let me know what's wrong.

Princess: [Pulls open door and grabs onto Akihito] Oh, I don't know what to do!

Akihito: What's wrong my love?

Princess: The Prince!

Akihito: What about the prince?

Princess: [Cries] He. . . You . . . I don't . . .

Akihito: Shush, shush, it'll all be ok. I promise you. I promise.

Princess: Thank you.

Kish deposited the script on the table again, thinking. _This is really not looking good for the prince, how on earth is he meant to get the girl? The odds are stacked against him. She loves that peasant, and is all but totally against the prince's love. How shall it work?_

This was not only a question of the play, but for Kisshu himself. Even though his plan definitely had merit and _should_ work well, it was still a question he had not fully answered. The curiosity and the ache of the question burned and scorched his mind clean of any and all other thoughts. Once again Ichigo was all he could focus on, and the question was now, _how?_

Ignoring the scolding importance of the question as best he could he fidgeted, trying to keep his mind elsewhere. It was an hour afterwards when he simply deserted staying in his room and teleported back to the polluted, yet amazing planet of Earth. When there he took up his favourite hobby to pass time, Ichigo watching. The tree outside her window really was perfect for the task, and he never was too uncomfortably perched on its smooth bark. While he waited for Ichigo to return to her room he read through the entire play, and something close to the end caught his eye and held it. How the author made the plot twist so the Princess ended up with the Prince. It was a stroke of genius, and Kisshu was certain of this, because it resembled closely his own plan of attack for his situation. Although both plans relied on a certain degree of thinking on Ichigo's/Princess' part, both Ichigo and the Princess needed to realise something immensely important. Hopefully she would.

_Please Ichigo, see what's right in front of your nose, me._

* * *

**So what do you all think??? Please help me decide whether to omit this chapter of not =) Please and Thank You!**

**As always, from Brown-eyed Wolf!**

***Random Howling, cuz its awesome!***

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 UhOh

**A/N - Hey guys :) Guess what! I'm back! It has been awhile, but I just got the urge to type, and this is what I came up with. Tell me what you think, and depending, I might change the chapter... right now I'm not so sure where its going but IchigoxKish WILL happen sometime. Be sure of that. I'd like to thank all who reviewed! I really appreciated it and I hope this chapter lives up to your standards of me (aka - I hope you will enjoy it as you enjoyed the last 6). :) So without any other nagging, talking, interupting and procrastinating, I give you CHAPTER 7! Simply Titled Uh-Oh... You will see why at the end of the chapter. I thought it was an Uh-oh moment anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I own none of the characters. Nothing. If I did, well, it'd turn out much different. :)**

**Chapter 7 Uh-Oh**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

Ichigo raced back up to her room as soon as she had finished eating, utterly determined to keep practising. She had discovered that neither Kish nor Masaya would leave her mind for even a fleeting moment, and her heart was jumping erratically ever few minutes. She decided that while she was in such a state she had better channel her feelings and musings into something at least partly productive. She sat cross-legged on her amazingly soft faint pink bed, the tear stained, and slightly crumpled script laid gently in her lap, open. Ichigo read through the whole play, once, twice, a third time and for good measure a fourth. Usually she would not have bothered to go to such lengths to read it so much, over and over again, but the words would not stay with her. In a state of permanent distraction, she found herself having to read sentences multiple times, and still they seemed to slip out of her mind instantly.

After an hour of reading, re-reading, and finally just staring at the jumble of words, Ichigo discarded the script and flopped down onto her pillows, utterly exhausted from the days events. Who knew one day could be so long, and so complicated with rushes of emotion. She fell into a shallow sleep, unaware that her very own alien admirer watched from outside her window, taking in her sleeping form carefully. Kish stayed perched in the tree, gazing at Ichigo all night until the early hours of the morning where he finally left her side to organise the day's plans. Rehearsal was not on today, but that didn't mean that Kish couldn't reek a little havoc here and there, did it?

Ichigo's alarm failed to wake her up that morning, and she found herself running as fast as she could to school, her uniform billowing out in the wind. She made it with five minutes to spare, and collapsed in a sitting position as soon as she got there, her breathing laboured and her hair a mess. _At least I got here on time. I hope Masaya doesn't see me like this, what would he think... _Ichigo thought as she caught her breath. As luck would have it, and in accordance with Ichigo's normal fortune, Masaya happened to walk by at that moment. Noticing the bright red hair of the cat-girl, he stopped, a wonderfully warm smile lighting up his face.

"Good morning Ichigo." His voice was utterly kind, "You look a little tired. Are you ok?"

Ichigo's head snapped up at the sound of Masaya's voice, her face a bright crimson, and her eyes bulging a little wider than she would have liked. "Oh. . . I-I. . . That is to say. . ." she sighed at her muddled up words, and just contented herself with saying a quiet, "Yes, I'm ok. Thank you."

The returning smile of Masaya made her knee's feel week, and he offered to walk her to her first class, an offer which she hurriedly agreed too. The ever present alien watched all this with a guarded gaze. He was strictly just watching, observing what it was that had Ichigo so speechless in front of that _human._ _He has nothing I don't. Why is she so love-stricken around that weakling? _It was a question Kish hoped he could find an answer to that day.

Kish decided to not follow his love interest that day and instead watched Masaya, committing all he could to memory about his actions and words. Of course it was impossible for Kish to watch Masaya all day without causing a few 'accidents'. No matter the species, jealousy is jealousy, and Kish was green with it. All day Masaya's chairs were broken and he would have certainly fallen many times if he was not so attentive to his surroundings. Students fell into him constantly, and yet he still caught every one of them, straightening them up and asking if they were ok. His charm was undeniable, and his genuine kindness was something to see. A few times balls from sporting activities would set their sights for the kind boy, and he would catch them all, even though many often were thrown towards him at once. He seemed to be incapable of being humiliated or hurt, and Kish was infuriated by this. His carefree smile seemed to mock him all the more, he had everything and he seemed to shrug it all off. He had _Ichigo!_ Yet he seemed to not care, to not give her the attention, and the affection, she deserved. Kish wouldn't stand for that.

As Ichigo walked home that day, the bright sun lifting her mood, and the cool wind making her feel remarkably relaxed, she was visited by her not so secret alien admirer.

"Long time no see Kitten." Kish smirked as was his way. The golden colour of his eyes was illuminated in the sunlight, and seemed like liquid gold encased in two magical orbs to Ichigo. Unconsciously she found herself smiling faintly, Kish's entry not taking her by surprise for once. Even though he still caused her heart to thump hard, which was a constant cause of confusion for her, she was in much to good of a mood for that to ruin it.

"Not really." She answered in a neutral tone, answering his obvious sarcasm with seriousness. His eyes seemed to have a hypnotic effect on her once she saw them in all their brilliance.

Kish was utterly bemused. He floated in front of her, blocking her way and causing her to come to a halt. "Kitten?"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, unfrightened by his close proximity, the combination of his eyes and her happy mood blocked out most of her will to fight Kish. It did no good anyway, and she always had her pendant if things came to that, which they rarely did with Kish nowadays. He had seemed to have lost all his desire to want to hurt her in battle, and that was positively fine with Ichigo. It was the emotional battle he subjected her to that she disagreed with.

His hands settled on her shoulders as his eyes scrutinised her face, looking for any signs of the 'usual' Ichigo. This new nonchalant Ichigo had him perplexed. She didn't even flinch from his touch! _Why is she acting so . . . so . . . strange! _Kish thought, exasperated.

"May I go now Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, all politeness. Her senses were returning slowly, as she was anxious to break eye contact and walk away. Standing this close to Kish was discontenting, when his hands were so warm and gentle on her shoulders, yet firm and commanding.

The carelessness of her query made Kish a little angry, and he was determined to get the normal Ichigo back, he wanted his Kitten. Now. Not this stranger in her body.

"No, you may not. You will come with me, now." His voice had taken on a commanding note, one she did not appreciate one bit.

" What if I don't want to?" Ichigo retorted, some of her old spark returning to her eyes. The passive act was wearing down, and she wasn't sure how long she would last until she lashed out with rising anger.

Kish grinned in a slightly amused way, and said softly, his head bent close to hers. "I'll _make _you." There was a threat in those three words, not a dangerous one, at least she did not _think _he meant to hurt her. But still, a threat all the same, and it scared her.

She sidestepped him, and tried to continue forward at a hurried pace, but his face reflexes were fast and he caught her wrist in his slender but powerful fingers. "Not so fast Kitten, you're coming with me for a moment." His voice was mocking, but she still pulled.

"Oh let go Kish! I'm going home!" She yanked at her arm, trying to free it.

He just smiled at her struggles, and leant down to gaze into her eyes, stopping his hovering and planting his feet on the ground. "You can go home soon, but first I want you to come with me, and Kitten, I _always _get what I want." He was teasing her again, making her heart jump on purpose. She was sure he could feel her pulse thumping through her wrist. Without any warning he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, he was acting on his whims. She didn't have time to anticipate his actions, or time to fight them, she was just left there, staring at him wide eyed. The warmth of his lips made her shiver.

Suddenly a boys voice shouted out her name, a faint edge of worry in his voice. "Ichigo?"

She didn't need to turn to be able to tell who it was that had called out to her, she would know his voice anywhere. Masaya. . .

* * *

**Dun-Dun! :P Masaya caught them! Well caught Kish, because he was the one that was doing something catch worthy... :P What did you think? Love it, dislike it, neutral towards it? I'd like to know, and the only way THAT will happen is if you review! *The word review echos around you, fading slowly***

**I always love to read your reviews, and look forward to them. Anyone have any ideas, they are more than welcome!**

**Happy Reading!**

**_This is Brown-eyed Wolf, signing out! :)_**

*Random Howling*


End file.
